Dani Phantom: The Chords of Life
by Futuramakid
Summary: This is an experimental fic. Each chapter is part of a larger arc, and is meant to compliment the song of the chapter. The main story is Danielle moving in with the Fentons in Amity Park, and discovering feelings for Tucker, post PP.
1. Prologue: Girl

Dani Phantom- The Chords of Life

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP nor the songs used.

A/N: This is a somewhat experimental fic. Each chapter is part of a larger arc, and is meant to compliment the song of the chapter. Songs may be used in whole, or simply excerpted. Lyrics may be modified for gender correctness.

Prologue: Girl

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story,_

Tucker pushes through the crowd, similarly pushing fears of the worst from his mind. It wasn't true, couldn't be.  
_All about the girl who came to stay?  
_Danielle lay still in the middle of the crowd, blasted from the sky.  
_She's the kind of girl you want so bad it makes you sorry  
_Tucker crouched next to her. She was alive. Barely.  
_Still you don't regret a single day._

_Ah, girl. Ah, girl...  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Scenes 1 and 2

Dani Phantom- The Chords of Life

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP nor the songs used. Except "What is This Feeling?", which I wrote myself.

Scene 1- The First Time It Happens

Casper High. It's Danielle's first day as a sophomore. She's gathered with the trio, at her locker.  
_The first time you see him,_  
He introduced himself to her. "Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." He smiled, extending a hand.  
_ No bolt from the blue,  
_"Hi. I'm Danielle." She shook his hand.  
_Just something so quiet,_

"Nice to meet you properly."  
_That's waiting for you  
_She smiles warmly, feeling something altogether unfamiliar. "You too."  
_With no one to tell you _

The bell rings.

_where you've got to go_

"Well, see you guys after class," Dani says, as the 4 go their seperate ways.

_The first time it happens,_

_You know._

Scene 2- What is This Feeling?

_What is this feeling I can't understand?_

The teacher seemed to drone on and on. Danielle was... distracted in thought, to say the least.  
_It came with just a touch of his hand._

She was still struggling to identify what she had felt. She thought deeply on it.  
_It's a crazy elation,_

It was happy... but not just that.  
_My heart's celebration_

And it made her feel... innocent?  
_What is this feeling, I feel without choice?  
_No, not quite... free? Was that it?  
_What is this feeling I feel at his voice?  
_Safety was in the mix too.

_A brightness of spirit,  
_She thought. The idea hit her.

_The moment I hear it,_

Love?  
_Could love come so fast?  
_Could that be love?  
_And could this love last?  
_She didn't know, but she knew she needed someone to talk to. Someone she could trust.

_Love this could be, but I'll keep it to me,_

_Because would he even understand?_


	3. Chapter 2: Scenes 3 and 4

Dani Phantom- The Chords of Life

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP nor the songs used.

Scene 3- Interlude.

Penelope Spectra caught a tinge of something drifting in the air.. She felt it again. It was the rich taste of a classic.

"Oh, yes," she said to herself, "no mistaking it... Somewhere out there, is the taste of the perrenial classic crush angst waiting for me."  
She closed her eyes, and began to follow the "scent". That's really what it was most like, the scent of a fine wine, always identifiable, always alluring to a true connoisseur. This one had the scent of a classic, with familiar undertones she couldn't quite place...

Scene 4- The Logical Song

_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful, _

The end of the school day.

_A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical. _

"And it couldn't have come fast enough," Dani thought. She rushes home.

_And all the birds in the trees, well, they'd be singing so happily, _

She's decided there's only one person she could trust with this. She heads upstairs, and knocks on her sister's door.

_Joyfully, playfully watching me. _

"Jazz?"

Her sister opened her door.

"Hey, little sis," Jazz said, smirking a bit.

"I need to talk to you, Jazz," Danielle said to her.

She entered the room, and shut the door.  
"Because I think you're the only one I can trust to keep this a secret," she continued.

Jazz nodded, "Consider me mute."  
"I felt something today... and... I think it could be love. I think I may be in love with Tucker."  
_But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible, _

Jazz shook her head.  
"As a psychology major, I know enough to know love can't happen just like that," Jazz began, "it's just a crush."  
_Logical, responsible, practical. _  
"A crush?" Danielle asked. She, embarassing as it was, didn't know much slang.  
"Yes. An unreasoning attraction to someone, generally worshipful or adoring" Jazz explained, "that may occur in reaction to looks- I think we can rule that one out- voice, or behavior."

_And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable, _

"Oh," Danielle replied.  
"Generally, it doesn't last."  
_Clinical, intellectual, cynical. _

"Oh," Danielle said halfheartedly.  
_There are times when all the worlds asleep,_

"Though, being identical to Danny, save one gene, I guess you would share personality traits that would cause you to like the same type people- and Tucker and Danny have been friends since... Well, as long as we've lived here."  
_The questions run so deep  
_"And as a sister, I know how much you'll be around him if Danny accepts you as a part of Team Phantom, and it's not entirely impossible it won't develop into something more. Just give yourself time, that's all."  
_For such a simple mind...  
"_Thanks, Jazz. I just needed someone to listen," Danielle said to her sister.  
_Won't you please, please tell me what weve learned?  
_ "Any time."  
_I know it sounds absurd _  
Danielle couldn't believe that such a strong feeling would be so fleeting, but Jazz WAS the one working on a Psychology degree..  
_But please tell me who I am!_


End file.
